Sadness and Sorrow
by ClaryAbgrund
Summary: Un pasado marcado y la soledad del corazón destruyen el alma del ser ¿Pero si en ese camino solitario te encuentras con alguien que quiera cargar tu pesar contigo? Aviso: No está basado en la serie. El último pensamiento de Lee tiene partes de una cancion


Artificial child: Eternal Promise

El cielo azulado se teñía de un color grisáceo inevitablemente, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el brillante sol. Pronto llovería. Sin duda.

Una joven de cabellos verdosos alzaba su vista al cielo, observando lo nublado que estaba este. Los días de lluvia le gustaban.

Más allá de todo, aún el agua no caía, pero no tardaría en venir la tormenta.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, al igual que sus zapatos, su piel blanca y delicada, con apariencia de porcelana. Casta como el hielo y pura como la nieve.

Las gotas cayeron al fin del cielo, mojando el rostro de la niña, parecían lágrimas que se resbalaban de sus tristes y melancólicos ojos.

Se levantó de donde estaba y corrió… Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían escapando de algo ¿Qué era aquello de lo que escapaba? ¿Qué haría una niña de tan solo doce años de edad querer huir?

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero no ocurría, lo único que humedecía su rostro era el agua de la lluvia.

Corrió desesperadamente, lejos, corrió, corrió lejos de ese lugar hasta caer al suelo agotada, embarrándose, ensuciándose con el lodo, con la tierra mojada. ¿Pero que importaba? Si de todas formas para la pequeña ya estaba sucia y ningún baño limpiaría sus impurezas. ¡Que ironía! Ella, tan angelical aparentaba tan casta y tan pura, se consideraba a si misma algo sucio.

Estaba en el suelo con el vestido ya gris, negro y marrón de suciedad. En el suelo cansada y con las piernas lastimadas. Nada importaba.

Levantó su triste mirar que antes yacía fijo en la superficie donde estaba sentada, no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba un chico con un extraño cabello color plateado, pero eso no era lo más extraño; poseía unos hermosos ojos de un anómalo color lila, o algo similar al lila que cargaban pena y dolor. Eso los hacía ver más extraños para la niña. Su mirada era igual, igual a la de ella. Una mirada consumida por la soledad. Era inaudito.

- ¿Qué te duele? –Preguntó ella sin más. Más allá de lo descarada que fue, le miraba atenta e inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el sin entender, regalándole una tierna y sincera sonrisa que confundió a la pequeña. "¿Por qué le sonreía así a un desconocido? ¿No sabe que podría querer dañarlo?" Pensaba cándida, aunque pareciera astuta.

- Es que… -Bajo la mirada apenada, talvez estaba equivocada y no era como ella. Quizás no había encontrado a una persona que la entendiera- es que…tienes una mirada… -Duda en decirlo, pero la sonrisa del niño la impulsa a continuar- triste… -Termina por decir aquello. Vaya ironía, veía tristeza en sus ojos pero él tenía una sonrisa que deslumbra.

- ¿La infamia ha caído sobre ti? –Sonríe despeinándole con dulzura. Como solo un hermano mayor lo haría.

Ella lo miro desconcertada, y el peliplata en realidad estaba igual de sorprendido, por unos momentos dejó ver esa sorpresa. La mirada de esa niña era una que el entendía y comprendía. Sintió que debía protegerla, en su interior lo sentía.

Tomo la muñeca de la chica, para ayudarle a empinarse y salir corriendo junto a ella de ese lugar, mientras la lluvia caía desmesuradamente. Seguramente se enfermarían, pero eso ya no importaba, ya no, porque simplemente no estarían más solos. Porque pudieron escapar aunque sea por escasos minutos de la soledad que tanto los ha abrumado.

El niño la protegió de la lluvia bajo un árbol grande, cerca de este habían muchos más. Eran un conjunto de árboles. La envolvió con su abrigo y se sentó a su lado, ambos esperaban que la lluvia parara. No sabía que harían luego, no tenían ni la más remota idea de que les deparaba el futuro. Pero eso lo pensarían luego.

- Tengo miedo… -Susurra la pequeña observando todas las esquinas, viendo como todo oscurecía muy rápido.  
>- Tranquila, te protegeré –Le sonríe y le proporciona un beso en la frente de esta- Lo prometo.<p>

- G-Gracias… Onii-sama… -Dice sin pensar, acurrucándose, para sentirse más segura.

Ambos niños miraban la lluvia caer intensamente, parecía que no se iría a detener. La joven le observó atentamente, y el devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, ella respondió igual. No estaba conciente del tiempo que pasaba, pero cuando quiso acordarse, ya estaba dormida en el pecho del chico, profundamente.

Las horas pasaron, el chico se mantuvo despierto para que ella descansara mientras el la cuidaba. Si estuviera solo dormiría, pero al estar con ella prefirió mantenerse despierto. Luego de unas horas, unas cuantas pensaba él sintió que se movía, creyó que se despertaría pero aparentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sudaba frío y decía cosas que no se entendían, el la movió, acomodándola, hasta que dejó de quejarse y volvió a dormir cómodamente. Una vez que ocurrió el se durmió también se terminó por dormir, ya muy cansado.

La joven de cabellos verdosos abrió los ojos, aún era noche cerrada, serían como las tres de la mañana, notó que el diluvio seguía. Observó al chico dormir y sonrió.

Se mantuvo despierta observando el agua turbia del suelo y luego la que caía. Aunque aparentemente no se iba detener, cuando el sol estaba por salir al fin se detuvo, justo en ese momento el peliplata abrió los ojos encontrándose con el cielo despejándose poco a poco. Se miraron y notaron algo raro y eso era: ¡Aún no sabían sus nombres!

- Etto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó ella sin más.

- Buenos días~ –Le sonríe dulce y ella se apena por no haberle saludado antes- Allen Walker, ¿Y tu my lady? –sonríe divertido-

- B-Buen día… -Le mira algo avergonzada y nerviosa- Lenalee, Lenalee Lee –Dicho eso le sonríe amable.

- ¡Lenalee-Chan! –Le abraza con alegría-

- ¡Aléjate! –Dice exaltada- H-Hey…. Distancia… -Se sonroja y le mira "molesta"-

- Está bien –ríe a carcajadas por lo tierna que se veía ella enojada. Sonríe dulcemente cuando siente como ella le abrazaba.

Los días pasaron rápido, estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo, pero ambos sabían que eso debía de acabar. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer.

Lenalee le miró triste, pero al instante volvió a sonreír para no preocuparle.

- Es hora de separarnos –Habla la niña.

- Lo se Imoto-chan –Besa su frente- Nos volveremos a ver pequeña –Le sonríe-

- ¿Seguro? –Dice en tono triste-

- Esta será mi promesa… Nos volveremos a ver y te protegeré por siempre, así que cuídate mucho.

- Hasta la próxima… nii nii… -Con la esperanza de volverlo a ver soltó su mano, poniendo su fé en ello, aunque no crea en ella, por el hasta en eso creería, lo dejó partir.

_No tengo metas, ni sueños, vivo una vida que aun no le encuentro sentido, solo obedezco lo que me pidan, y camino por un sendero sin saber el porque lo hago… Pero al menos cumpliré mi promesa. Será una de mis razones de existir… La protegeré._

_**Ahora vuelvo a encaminarme a luchar contra mi destino, a enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado que me persiguen. Hasta que no derrote a mi adversario no podré ser fuerte. **_

_**Tengo un sueño que cumplir y una nueva meta por alcanzar. **_

_**Haré que Allen vuelva a tener sueños, haré que Onii-sama tenga una meta que lo haga existir…Que lo haga vivir con motivación. **_

_**Eternos sueños juntos buscáremos aunque no conozcamos el camino, seguiremos buscando las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Incluso si por un momento debo avanzar sola y deja de brillar la ilusión que guardo en mi corazón el resplandor que dejaste en mí y que aún reside en mi pecho me guiará. **_

_**Mi sueño es que tus sueños se cumplan…**_


End file.
